My Girl
by Hydrilla
Summary: Dia Haruno Sakura. Bukan gadis sempurna—hanya seorang gadis luar biasa yang membuka mataku bahwa ada berjuta-juta hal yang perlu kusyukuri dalam hidup./ AU, OOC, Typo(s), Sasuke-centric and point of view, for Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2014 :")


_._

_Dia Haruno Sakura. Bukan gadis sempurna—hanya seorang gadis luar biasa yang membuka mataku bahwa ada berjuta-juta hal yang perlu kusyukuri dalam hidup._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**MY GIRL**_

_**For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2014! Happy SasuSaku Month, Savers! :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Standar warning applied. Sedikit terinspirasi dari kisah nyata :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, Naruto? Berhenti merokok!"

Teriakan membahana milik Haruno Sakura membumbung di langit-lagit kelas seperti biasa. Jemarinya mematah-matahkan selinting rokok yang ditemukannya di tas milik Naruto. Matanya menyalak garang ke arah Naruto yang cengengesan. Dasar orang bodoh.

"Kau ingin cepat mati, hah?!"

Sarkasme keluar dari mulut Haruno—semua yang ada di kelas sudah terbiasa dengan perkataan gadis itu yang kasar. Aku menopang dagu, menatap ke langit biru musim panas yang bersih dari awan.

Kadang, aku berpikir, kenapa Haruno Sakura selalu mencampuri urusan orang lain? Terserah mereka mau hidup seperti apa. Gadis itu terlalu ikut campur. Tapi, aku juga berpikir, apa yang disebut-sebut sebagai "pertemanan" juga seperti itu—saling memberi perhatian tanpa diminta?

Aku tak pernah tahu. Bagiku, pertemanan hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Pada akhirnya, semua manusia berakhir sendirian, kesepian, tanpa ada siapapun untuknya. Semua orang akan sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing dan tak peduli lagi dengan orang lain. Teman sejati yang _selalu_ ada disisi_mu_ itu tidak nyata—hanya sebuah semu yang diciptakan orang yang tidak memiliki teman.

Aku merasakan punggungku memanas. Mataku melirik ke penjuru kelas dan menemukan Haruno yang memandangiku. Tatapannya aneh dan membuatku risih. Ia seperti tengah meneliti tubuhku setiap inchinya. Aku mendengus, hal itu telah dilakukannya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu; dimulai saat pertama kalinya kita sekelas di tahun ajaran baru.

Dia seperti mencari-cari sesuatu dariku. Apa aku mengingatkannya terhadap sesuatu? Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hujaman tatapan dari kaum hawa—biasanya memandangku dengan tatapan memuja. Tapi, pandangan gadis itu lain, ia menatapku seolah-olah sedang mencari suatu kebenaran dariku.

-oOo-

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Matahari sebentar lagi tenggelam sepenuhnya. Dibalik remang bayangan jembatan, aku menunggu.

Tak lama, seorang lelaki berjaket hitam menghampiriku. Ia menyodorkan benda yang dibungkus kantong plastik berwarna hitam. Aku menerimanya dan memberinya uang. Kemudian, ia pergi. Aku membukanya dan menyeringai melihat barang pesananku.

Sebuah suntikan dan cairan berwarna bening itu kukeluarkan. Aku membuka penutup jarum suntik dan mulai menginjeksikan cairan itu untuk masuk ke dalam tabung suntikan. Setelah sesuai dosis yang kuinginkan, aku memasukan cairan itu ke tubuhku sendiri.

Rasanya tubuhku lebih rileks. Semua beban-bebanku seakan terangkat. Pikiranku melayang. Ini sungguh luar biasa!

Setelah menyimpan sisa pemakaianku tadi, aku berjalan pulang ke rumah. Mentari sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya. Sebenarnya, aku sangat malas untuk pulang ke rumah. Aku ingin berlama-lama di luar, membaur dengan semua orang yang memadati jalan meski tak saling kenal. Tapi, itu tak mungkin.

Bagiku, rumah itu hanya seperti tempat untuk tidur. Atmosfir di rumahku begitu dingin, membuatku sesak sendiri. Tak ada kehangatan, menjadikanku hanya bergelung dalam selimut kamarku sepanjang hari. Keluargaku rumit, sedangkan aku selalu melarikan diri dari kenyataan.

"Kau dari mana saja, Sasuke?"

Ayahku yang sudah pulang bekerja duduk di sofa ruang tamu, kakinya bertumpukan dan ia melipat kembali koran yang di bacanya.

"Sekolah."

Aku menjawab singkat. Bisa kulihat kilat kemarahan dari matanya yang gelap. Ia menggeram dan berdiri.

"Sekolah selesai pukul tiga. Ini jam tujuh malam. Kau kemana saja, hah?!"

Ia berseru ke arahku. Itu sudah biasa, aku tak peduli lagi. Aku meninggalkan ayahku di ruang tamu dan akan menaiki tangga menuju kamarku. Ia terus mengumpati ketidaksopananku.

"Kau memang anak tak tahu diuntung. Kau tidak bisa seperti kakakmu yang bisa diandalkan! Maumu apa bocah tengik?!"

Selalu saja begitu. Selalu kakakku. Itachi, kakakku yang kusayang kini tengah menuntut ilmu di luar negeri, jauh dari sini. Dialah panutanku dan sosok yang kubenci. Aku selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengannya. Seakan-akan aku tak boleh menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku ya, aku. Setiap orang memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing. Sayangnya, ayahku sepertinya menyangkal hal itu.

Kapan terakhir kali ia menggumam bangga padaku? Kapan terakhir kali ia menepuk kepalaku sebagai apresiasi atas apa yang kulakukan? Saat aku masih sekolah dasar dan memenangkan olimpiade sains tingkat nasional yang soalnya seharusnya untuk anak sekolah menengah pertama?

Aku sudah mulai tak nyaman dengan ini semua. Ayahku selalu saja menuntut ini dan itu tanpa mau menghargai pendapatku. Dikiranya aku masih anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa—padahal aku sudah kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Ia menyuruhku begini, ia menyuruhku untuk begitu. Tapi ia tak mau memenuhi keinginanku akan kasih sayang.

Ayahku selalu saja sibuk bekerja. Ibuku juga bekerja. Finansial keluarga kami tak pernah bermasalah. Tapi hubungan keluargalah yang sangat bermasalah. Aku masih ingat saat piknik keluarga kala aku masih menginjak di kelas satu sekolah dasar. Semua teman-temanku bersama orangtuanya. Sedangkan aku makan sendiri, dengan _bentō _yang dibeli oleh ibuku di _supermarket._

Aku iri dengan teman-temanku yang bisa mengobrol hangat dengan keluarga. Saling menyayangi meski hidup dalam kesederhanaan. Aku muak, aku ingin lari. Aku ingin pergi ke dunia dimana semua orang menyayangiku dan menginginkanku.

Kadang, aku berpikir untuk apa aku hidup jika aku merasa sebegini hampa? Seharusnya, Tuhan mencabut saja nyawaku disaat aku belum pernah melihat dunia. Aku selalu sendirian, aku tak memiliki teman. Satu-satunya saudara yang kupunya pergi. Sedangkan aku tak bisa menahan rasa kekecewaan sendirian.

Hingga aku terjebak dalam dunia hitam ini. Awalnya aku ragu-ragu mencoba—apalagi aku sudah _sangat _tahu bahaya apa yang menimpaku jika aku melakukannya. Namun, karena efeknya pada tubuh dan pikiranku sangat luar biasa, aku terus ketagihan. Tanpa sadar, aku selalu mengonsumsi narkotika secara rutin.

Aku sudah masuk ke dalam lingkaran setan ini. Aku tak bisa keluar. Tubuhku selalu sakit jika aku berhenti. Euforia rasa senang dan lupa akan masalah membayangiku, aku bertahan. Aku ingin _keluar_ lagi, tapi malah semakin ditarik untuk _masuk _semakin dalam_. _

Kubuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya dengan kencang. Aku mengela napas dan melempar tas sekolahku. Tubuhku terbaring di ranjang bersprai biru milikku yang terasa dingin. _Kata siapa dunia ini indah? _

-oOo-

"Ah, Sasuke-_san!"_

Tanpa sengaja aku menabrak Haruno saat akan memasuki kelas. Ia menarik bagian depan kemejaku agar tak jatuh. Entah kenapa, hari ini tubuhku sedikit limbung. Daya konsentrasiku menguap entah kenapa. Mataku terasa berat.

Tangan kananku berpegangan di pintu, sedangkan tangan kiri menggantung di pinggang Sakura. Aku seperti memeluknya.

"_Gomen," _ia berkata singkat. Mencoba berdiri dan menunduk. Pipinya memerah, mungkin karena malu. Aku mengangguk singkat dan memasuki kelas.

Rasanya tubuhku tidak enak sekali. Saat pelajaran, aku sudah tidak bisa fokus lagi. Tubuhku panas dingin, sakit luar biasa. Aku membutuhkan narkotika lagi untuk memenangkan tubuhku. Aku sungguh tersiksa.

"Uchiha-_kun, _apa kau sakit?"

Kurenai-_sensei _yang mengajar di depan kelas memandangku khawatir. Aku menggeleng meski tubuhku memang sakit luar biasa. "_Iie, daijobu." _

Aku terus berharap agar jam pelajaran segera selesai. Tubuhku tak mau diajak kompromi lagi. Maka, saat bel istirahat berdering nyaring, aku buru-buru keluar kelas. Aku menemui orang yang biasa memberiku obat-obatan terlarang itu dan segera mencari tempat aman.

Aku baru beberapa langkah menginjak rumput halaman belakang sekolah saat mendengar sebuah keributan kecil. Sepertinya para wanita. Aku ingin untuk tak ambil peduli, tubuhku yang terus bergetar lebih penting. Namun, aku membatalkan untuk tidak peduli saat namaku disebut-sebut.

"Jauhi Sasuke-_kun, _Haruno! Kau jangan memonopolinya sendiri! Kau tidak pantas!"

Aku mengernyit. _Haruno? _Haruno Sakura si Cerewet itu? Aku menghampiri mereka. Ternyata benar Haruno Sakura sesuai perkiraanku. Gadis itu dipojokkan oleh empat orang gadis, salah satu diantaranya sepertinya bos mereka. Gadis itu tampak tak terpengaruh dengan gertakan tadi.

"Apa peduliku, huh?" Haruno balik menantang. "Memangnya kau siapa bisa memutuskan hal itu?"

Gadis tadi menggeram marah. "Kau—"

Aku menghampiri mereka, mengabaikan tubuhku yang semakin meminta penawar. Kucengkram tangan gadis tadi yang ingin menampar Haruno.

"Tidak ada yang bisa men_judge _orang pantas atau tidaknya." Mataku mengujamnya dengan tajam. Gadis itu bergetar ketakutan dan berlari pergi.

Sial! Tubuhku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kepalaku sudah berputar-putar. Tubuhku sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum. Aku mengambil obat yang tadi kubeli dan meminumnya secara langsung di hadapan Haruno. Badanku berangsur-angsur rileks saat obatnya sudah bereaksi.

"_A-anoo…," _Sakura memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh. "Itu obat apa?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis, "bukan urusanmu."

Ia tersentak dan menunduk. "Maaf … dan terima kasih."

"Hn."

-oOo-

"Sasuke."

Aku menoleh dan menemukan Itachi di sana. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat ia sudah pulang. Ia menatapku dengan intens, mencari-cari hal aneh dari diriku.

"_Aniki." _Aku kembali melangkah menuju kamarku. "Kapan pulang?"

"Yang lebih penting dari itu, Sasuke," ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku. "Aku menemukan jarum suntik di kamarmu. Kenapa bisa? Sedangkan tabung untuk cairan suntikannya tidak ada."

_Shit! _Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Pecahaan suntik kemarin lalu karena tasku kubanting belum kubersihkan secara teliti ternyata. Aku tahu kakakku pasti menyadari jarum itu sebagai jarum suntik—ia kuliah di jurusan kedokteran. Aku bingung mau menjawab apa. Jika aku jujur, pasti ia sangat marah dan kecewa padaku.

"Itu jarum suntik untuk praktik biologi." Aku berdehem, sedikit gugup karena berbohong. "Kemarin hilang, kucari-cari tapi tak ketemu. Kau menemukannya ternyata."

"Hn," ia bergumam, sedang berpikir untuk memercayaiku atau tidak. Setelah sekian lama, dia menyodorkan jarum itu padaku. "Lain kali jangan sampai hilang."

Aku mengangguk dan mengambil jarum itu darinya. Syukurlah aku selamat.

-oOo-

Aku selalu sendirian.

Aku tak punya teman meski banyak yang memuja ketampananku. Aku tak memiliki sahabat yang mau kujadikan tempat berkeluh kesah. Aku selalu sendirian sejak kecil. Aku akan duduk di pojok kelas dan membaca buku, serta berkomentar kalau teman-teman yang berbuat konyol agar yang lain tertawa itu _idiot._

Aku tak pernah tertarik dengan kehidupan anak-anak menginjak remaja yang _katanya _penuh warna. Aku menenggelamkan diriku dalam kesuraman, kesendirian, dan rasa sakit yang kupendam sendiri. Ayahku selalu menuntut ini-itu, melarangku untuk jangan begini dan begitu agar aku sukses di masa depan. Pertemananku juga dibatasi.

Itu membuatku menarik diri. Membuat proteksi untuk diriku akan kejamnya dunia dan agar aku fokus untuk diriku sendiri. Tanpa sadar itu menjadikanku tak tahu apa artinya kekecewaan karena terbiasa menjadi yang utama, dimanja karena aku anak bungsu. Hingga aku tumbuh dewasa dan mulai tak bisa menyaingi kakakku, aku mulai dituntut untuk terus melampaui kakakku. Aku yang terseret karena biasa dimanja, _terhuyung-huyung_ untuk mengikuti langkah kakakku. Membuatku _kesakitan_ sendiri.

Sejak kecil, sekitar kelas satu sekolah dasar, aku sudah diberi pengetahuan tentang narkotika, psikotropika, zat adiktif, serta _sex _bebas oleh ibuku disela-sela kesibukannya bekerja. Aku yang penasaran membacanya di buku, dengan pengetahuan yang amat minim. Saat itu, aku sudah tahu apa akibat yang kudapat jika _berurusan _dengan hal semacam ini.

Aku ingin tertawa mengingatnya. Ya, menertawai diriku sendiri juga karena semakin aku bertumbuh dan berkembang, aku malah terjebak hal yang selalu kukoar-koarkan dalam pikiran agar menjauhi hal-hal _itu. _

Semua ini seperti manifestasi kekecewaanku, hasil dari rasa _stress _yang yang membuat kepalaku pusing. Aku tak tahu mengapa, aku sering merasa emosional gara-gara perkataan ayahku yang menghujam hatiku secara langsung meski itu benar adanya. Aku menyalahkan mereka yang tak peduli padaku. Menyalahkan kakakku yang memilih meninggalkanku juga.

Aku tak punya siapa-siapa yang peduli padaku, dan hanya narkotika yang membuatku tenang.

Sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Senja membayang, jingga berbias di sela-sela dedaunan pohon. Koakan burung menari-nari di telingaku. Hembusan angin seakan membelaiku. Aku tak ingin pulang ke rumah yang terasa sangat dingin untukku. Tapi aku _harus _karena sekolah akan di kunci.

Namun, sebelumnya, aku melangkah ke kamar mandi sekolah untuk menyuntikkan cairan yang membuat keberanianku muncul. Cairan yang kupilih untuk menenangkan tubuhku. Bisa dibilang, aku sudah sangat ahli memakainya meski aku pemakai baru—sekitar tiga bulanan.

Tubuhku berjengit saat kudengar pintu dibuka, tepat saat aku menyuntikkan cairan bening ke pembuluh darahku yang ada di tangan. Aku menoleh, dan menemukan Kakashi-_sensei _di sana.

-oOo-

Mimpi burukku benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

Setelah insiden di kamar mandi, esoknya aku dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah dan dites kesehatan. Tentu saja hasilnya positif mengandung narkoba. Yang kuingat adalah tatapan kekecewaan Kakashi-_sensei _yang selalu menyemangatiku karena tahu bagaimana keadaan keluargaku. Beliau jugalah yang mencegah kepala sekolah mengeluarkanku dari sekolah atas alasan aku berprestasi dan menyarankanku untuk rehabilitasi.

Gosip menyebar sangat cepat. Orang-orang yang dulu memandangku dengan tatapan memuja, kini memandangku dengan tatapan mengusir, berharap aku menjauh. Aku tak peduli pada mereka, toh aku tahu mereka itu tipe-tipe penjilat. Tapi, telingaku masih tetap terasa panas saat gosip yang dilebih-lebihkan terdengar. Aku ingin mengamuk, tapi tak bisa menyalahkan mereka yang selalu hidup dilingkupi kebahagiaan.

Bisik-bisik selalu mengarah untukku. Membuatku ingin membanting meja. Tatapan menghina, mencemooh, ketakutan, semuanya dilayangkan padaku. Tak ada lagi sapaan genit di pagi hari, tak ada lagi orang-orang yang berusaha mendekatiku. Pada awalnya rasanya memang aneh, namun aku mengerti. Mereka tak mungkin tahu bagaimana rasanya ada di posisiku.

"_Ohayō, _Sasuke-_kun_!"

Aku tersentak saat Haruno menyapaku dengan riang, seakan tak ada apa-apa. Padahal aku yakin, berita _itu _pasti sudah terdengar hingga telinganya. Aku juga semakin bingung saat tiba-tiba ia memanggil dengan nama kecilku yang diberi suffiks "_kun"_.

"_Daijobu?" _

Ia tersenyum tepat di hadapanku. Menganggap aku ini teman akrabnya. Jujur saja, hatiku sedikit menghangat saat tahu ada yang masih mau menyapaku.

"Hn."

Aku menjawab singkat. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Salah seorang teman sekelas berambut coklat menghampiri Sakura dan berbisik.

"_Psst, Sakura, jangan dekat-dekat Sasuke. Dia itu pemakai."_

Aku marah tentu saja saat pemuda itu berbisik (yang terlalu keras untuk disebut bisikan) pada Sakura seperti itu. Tanganku terkepal, tapi aku tak bisa melayangkan tinju padanya. Dia tak salah, pemuda berpikiran _polos _seperti itu tak akan mengerti keadaanku.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Suara Haruno membuatku memandangnya. "Tak ada perbedaan dalam pertemanan. Kita semua sama di hadapan Tuhan. Mungkin Sasuke sedang _khilaf _dan _tersesat _di jalan yang kurang benar. Itu saja. Tak ada orang yang mau dengan suka rela menjadi _pemakai_."

Dia membuatku terpana dengan pemikirannya. Ia tersenyum ke arahku dengan tulus, membuat tubuhku berdesir. Aku tak tahu apa ia sungguh-sungguh atau mencari perhatian saja, tapi aku yakin kalau dia benar-benar menghargaiku dan tak menghinaku sama sekali.

_Tuhan, apa kau sedang berbaik hati padaku?_

-oOo-

Aku memandang langit yang tampak begitu biru tanpa awan. Terlihat begitu damai tanpa kelabu yang membayang. Matahari bersinar lembut, menerpa wajahku dengan hangat. Semilir angin membuaiku, menenangkan setiap sel dalam tubuhku. Atap sekolah memang pilihan terbaik untuk menenangkan diri.

Sekolah belum mengirimkan surat pemberitahuan ke orangtuaku. Membuatku sedikit bernapas lega karena kemarahan ayahku bisa ditunda. Aku tak bergerak saat ada yang membuka pintu atap, kemudian disusul langkah kaki.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

"Hn."

Itu suara Haruno. Maka, aku membiarkannya duduk di sampingku yang tengah berbaring.

"Aahh~ indahnya."

Ia ikut berbaring di sampingku. Aku meliriknya dalam diam.

"Banyak hal yang bisa disyukuri, kan, Sasuke?" Ia memulai pembicaraan. "Kita harus bersyukur masih bisa bernapas dan hidup seperti ini."

"Tapi aku ingin mati," aku bergumam pelan.

Sepertinya ia terkejut karena langsung terbangun dari posisi berbaringnya. "Kau tak boleh berbicara seperti itu, Sasuke! Tuhan memberi cobaan kepada umat-_Nya_ sesuai kemampuan yang dimiliki, percayalah bahwa masalahmu pasti ada pemecahannya."

"Hn."

Aku tahu, dia pasti tak mengerti keadaanku yang rumit. Kubiarkan saja ia berkomentar sesuka hatinya.

"Banyak orang yang ingin hidup di dunia ini. Mereka berjuang untuk menikmati setiap tarikan dan hembusan napas yang mereka lakukan agar terus bisa bersyukur. Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti tadi."

Ia memandangku dengan lembut dan mengusap rambutku penuh sayang. Senyumnya terkembang, membuat darahku berdesir. "Tuhan selalu ada di sisimu, tak ada masalah yang tidak bisa dipecahkan. Yakinlah itu."

Jantungku tak berhenti berdebar dengan kencang.

-oOo-

Intensitas pertemuanku dengan Haruno Sakura semakin bertambah. Kita sudah tak saling panggil nama keluarga meski aku masih merasa canggung. Dia tak pernah men_judge_ku dengan imej buruk, tak menyalahkanku, atau memojokkanku. Dia tulus berteman denganku—itu yang kurasakan.

Dia sering bercerita hal-hal lucu tentang teman-temannya, meski seringnya tak kutanggapi. Hal itu membuatku iri saja karena tak pernah merasakan pertemanan yang tulus. Ia seperti memahamiku saat aku benar-benar butuh dukungan. Ia tersenyum, seakan menegaskan bahwa esok akan baik-baik saja. Membuat ketakutanku akan berita ini sampai ke telinga ayahku sedikit memudar. Kasusku tengah diselidiki sekolah dan aku belum memutuskan untuk ikut rehabilitasi.

"Kau tahu Sasuke-_kun?" _Ia memulai percakapan seperti biasa. "Semua orang pernah di titik terendah dalam hidupnya. _Ia _hancur dan melakukan kesalahan, tapi hanya sedikit yang bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan untuk memerbaiki kesalahannya."

Aku hanya mendengarkan. Suaranya yang lembut menggelitik indra pendengaranku. Setiap untaian kata yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya membuatku merasa nyaman dan tenang.

"Kupikir, kau pun punya kekuatan yang sama untuk bangkit. Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba untuk meninggalkan narkotika?"

Aku sudah mencobanya tapi itu sulit. Sekuat tenaga aku berhenti namun tubuhku tak mau diajak kompromi. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah menguranginya. Jika seminggu biasanya aku mengonsumsi narkotika empat hingga enam kali, kucoba turunkan menjadi tiga kali. Aku memang sudah mencapai level _addict _untuk obat-obatan terlarang itu.

Bukan perkara mudah saat aku memilih untuk berhenti. Tubuhku tak singkron dengan otakku. Semua ini gara-gara Sakura yang selalu memotivasi diriku. Aku berusaha untuk berhenti. Semangat hidupku timbul saat Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku bangkit dari keterpurukan.

Ia menjadi sosok yang kudambakan selama ini—seorang teman yang mengerti dan menerimaku apa adanya. Tuturnya yang lembut saat berujar padaku dan efek sentuhannya yang bagaikan euforia membuat hatiku tergelitik untuk semakin dekat dengannya. Ia bagaikan bidadari yang diturunkan Tuhan untuk menolongku. Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan, tapi bagiku ia seperti cahaya dalam hidupku yang gelap.

"Tak perlu kaugunakan obat-obatan itu sebagai pelarianmu. Kau boleh kecewa karena suatu hal—tapi bukan berarti kau tenggelam di dalamnya. Cobalah membuka mata terhadap dunia, lihat apa yang Tuhan berkahkan kepada manusia. Nikmati setiap jengkalnya, tak perlu bersedih hati lama-lama."

Memang aku tak pernah menceritakan alasanku memakai obat-obatan terlarang kepada Sakura. Namun, seakan sudah mengertiku, ia berbicara dengan bijak seolah-olah dia adalah dewi yang diciptakan untuk selalu berpikir positif. Itu membuatku bertanya-tanya. Kenapa dia begitu bijaksana dan mau menjadi temanku—menasehati dan mendukungku akhir-akhir ini?

Mungkin pada awalnya aku merasa Sakura itu terlalu ikut campur. Tapi hatiku tak keberatan. Aku nyaman di sampingnya. Pun mendengarkan setiap petuah yang memotivasiku seakan aku tengah berbincang dengan psikolog.

"Kau sadar kan, banyak yang berjuang untuk hidup. Ada yang melawan penyakit, ada yang kelaparan dan kehausan, ada yang berjuang demi negaranya—mereka berjuang untuk terus hidup. Kita harus bersyukur karena bisa hidup, bukan malah merusak tubuh untuk cepat mati."

Aku kembali mendengarkan setiap perkataannya.

-oOo-

"Maksudmu ini apa Sasuke?!"

Ibuku yang masih memakai pakaian kerjanya melemparkan surat pemberitahuan dari sekolah. Wajah cantiknya berurai air mata, ia pasti kecewa padaku.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Tubuhku kaku. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kau mengecewakan kami, Sasuke!" Ibuku berteriak kepadaku. "Entah apa jadinya saat ayahmu tahu beberapa hari lagi setelah dinas kerjanya."

Jika karena hal ini kalian kecewa, kenapa kalian tak berpikir betapa kecewanya aku karena kalian lebih memilih bekerja dibanding memedulikanku? Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di telingaku. Namun tak kuasa kuucap. Setidaknya ibuku tak pernah menuntutku untuk begini dan begitu.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini Sasuke?" Ia bertanya dengan tatapan yang membuatku merasa sangat bersalah. "Katakanlah pada ibu."

Aku sungguh ingin menjawab: "Kalian penyebabnya." Tapi kutelan lagi perkataanku sebelum terucap. Aku hanya membisu. Mengalihkan pandang agar tak bertemu tatapan ibuku yang menyakitkan.

"Nak, katakan pada ibu."

Aku terus bungkam.

-oOo-

Tatapan ibuku semalam masih terus membayangiku hingga membuatku tak bisa tidur. _Hanya_ karena kenikmatan sesaat yang kudapat dari nartokita itu, semua masalah menjadi runyam. Aku tak tahu hars berbuat apa. Pikiranku kosong. Aku merasa hampa.

Rumor berkembang dengan cepat. Setiap aku melangkah seakan-akan semua menyalahkanku, menghinaku, mencemoohku, dan menjauhiku. Aku sudah dianggap sebagai sampah masyarakat, melupakan setiap prestasi yang kugoreskan dengan penuh usaha.

Aku tak peduli pada mereka, sungguh. Tapi tatapan mereka yang membuatku semakin tak nyaman. Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dimana aku bisa sendirian. Aku ingin pergi ke dunia khayalan yang nyaman tanpa perlu menghadapi kenyataan.

"_Ne, _Sasuke-_kun, _ayo ikut aku."

Sakura menarikku dari lamunan. Aku tersadar dan menemukan Sakura yang menggenggam lenganku dengan lembut—membuat desiran dan detakan jantung yang membuatku menggila. Kami menaiki bis yang menuju ke sudut kota, membuatku bertanya-tanya kemana dia akan membawaku pergi. Sejak pulang sekolah, ia sudah menarikku ke sini.

Kami melewati perjalanan dalam diam. Pikiranku masih berkelana sedangkan Sakura tampaknya memang sedang tak bernafsu untuk bicara. Setelah sampai di halte tujuan, kami berjalan beberapa meter dan sampai di gedung bercat putih yang tak terlalu besar.

Arsitekturnya sederhana, dengan tanaman hijau dan bunga-bungaan sebagai pemanis. Beberapa orang tampak berlalu lalang. Kebanyakan memakai seragam khusus.

"Ayo, masuk."

Sakura kembali menggeretku. Aku menemukan ruangan-ruangan berpenyekat yang dihuni beberapa orang yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan seru. Mereka tampak riang. Membuatku semakin penasaran gedung apa ini.

"Halo, Sakura."

Beberapa orang menyapa Sakura. Sepertinya gadis _pink _ini sudah biasa kemari. Aku masih mengikutinya menuju lantai dua. Dia membuka sebuah pintu dan ada beberapa orang di dalamnya. Mereka menatapku dengan tatapan penasaran, membuatku mengernyit.

"Halo semuaaa!" Sakura menyapa dengan riang. "Ini temanku, Uchiha Sasuke. Yang ramah, ya."

Ketiga orang yang ada di ruangan itu menyapaku dengan riang. Aku merasa sedikit dihargai di sini. Mereka tak bertanya latar belakangku dan itu membuatku nyaman.

"Ini Konohamaru, dia masih berusia sebelas tahun." Sakura memerkenalkan mereka satu-persatu kepadaku. "Yang itu Yamato, dia berusia duapuluh lima tahun. Sedangkan yang berambut _violet _itu namanya Suigetsu, ia seumuran dengan kita."

"Hei, kawan." Suigetsu merangkulku. "Kau apanya Sakura hingga bisa dibawa kemari, huh?"

"Ini tempat apa?" Aku spontan bertanya.

Yamato yang terlihat paling dewasa tersenyum, "Ini tempat yang disediakan khusus untuk para penderita AIDS yang ingin menghabiskan waktu terakhirnya dengan senang—entah itu mengobrol dengan teman, menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga, hingga yang ingin merasakan sekolah terakhir kali."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Tempat seperti ini … ada? Setahuku hanya ada perkumpulan-perkumpulan dan seminar untuk memotivasi para penderita untuk terus berjuang hidup. Dan untuk apa Sakura membawaku ke sini? Untuk menunjukkan kematian padaku karena memakai narkoba?

Aku merasa marah dan ingin pergi. Namun kuurungkan saat mendengar suara Konohamaru menyebut namaku.

"Wah, kak Sasuke tampan, ya?" Ia menatapku dengan berbinar-binar. "Aku juga ingin tumbuh dewasa dan jadi keren seperti kak Sasuke."

Aku terpaku. Konohamaru berusia sebelas tahun dan ia sudah ada di sini. Jika kata Yamato tadi tempat ini adalah tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu sebelum kematian para penderita, berarti Konohamaru sudah di vonis tak berusia lama lagi?

"Saat ini saja kau sudah keren, Konohamaru."

Sakura mengelus puncak kepala anak itu. Ada percikan tak suka, tapi aku menghalaunya. Konohamaru tak punya kesempatan hidup lebih dari _ini. _Namun, apa yang membuatnya terjangkit virus HIV hingga terkena penyakit AIDS seperti ini? Rasanya tak mungkin kalau ia melakukan _sex _bebas, ataupun pemakai suntikan _sepertiku._

Seakan mengerti rasa penasaranku, Yamato menjawab, "Ia diturunkan dari Ibunya yang maaf, seorang pelacur. Kasihan sekali, kan, karena dia sudah menganggungnya sejak lahir?"

"Sebagai anak kecil, dia luar biasa sudah bertahan hingga sebelas tahun." Suigetsu menimpali. "Ia selalu bilang ingin jadi dewasa dan keren—katanya ia mau membuat teman-teman perempuannya yang menjauhinya bertekuk lutut padanya. Hahaha, anak kecil berpikiran macam apa itu."

"Kau sendiri?" Aku bertanya pada Suigetsu yang langsung tampak sedikit murung. Aku merasa bersalah tapi tak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku.

"Yah," ia mendesah. "Kenakalan remaja. Saat berusia tiga belas tahun, aku sudah menato tubuhku di sembarang tempat tato tanpa peduli jarumnya steril atau tidak—yang penting aku terlihat keren karena punya tato. Aku sudah memakai _suntikan, _kau tahu apa maksudku. Karena aku masih sekolah menengah pertama dan bukan dari keluarga kaya, aku memakainya bergantian dengan temanku. Jadi, begitulah." Ia mengangkat bahu.

"Aku sendiri waktu berusia belasan tahun dijadikan budak nafsu keluarga angkatku—entah itu ayahku, ibuku, hingga kakakku. Terus begitu hingga saat berusia delapanbelas tahun, terdeteksi bahwa aku terjangkit virus HIV oleh mereka dan sudah berkembang menjadi penyakit AIDS."

"Kenapa kalian bisa bertahan hingga seperti ini?"

Aku sungguh penasaran, _amat sangat. _Maka dari itu aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak bertanya.

"Aku ingin membuktikan pada teman-temanku bahwa aku tidak berbahaya seperti yang mereka pikirkan. Mereka tak perlu menjauhiku layaknya aku ini seorang hama."

Konohamaru yang pertama kali menjawab. Ia berkata tanpa beban, seakan itulah tujuan ia hidup di dunia. Aku tak melihat ia yang mengutuk ibunya karena sudah membuatnya menderita penyakit seperti _itu _dan dijauhi teman-temannya.

"Aku ingin sembuh agar aku bisa memerbaiki kesalahanku. Saat itu aku masih anak labil. Aku ingin meminta maaf kepada orangtuaku yang sudah kukecewakan. Aku ingin meminta pengampunan Tuhan. Aku juga ingin hidup bahagia dan membagikan kebahagiaan ke orang-orang."

Suigetsu yang terlihat seperti anak _urakan _saja bisa berpikir seperti itu. Membuatku terpesona pada pemikirannya yang dewasa.

"Sejujurnya, saat itu aku ingin mati karena sudah terlarut dalam penderitaan. Tapi, saat aku melihat siaran berita tentang anak-anak yang kelaparan, menderita, berjuang demi hidup dan pendidikan mereka, aku berpikir; kenapa aku tidak bersyukur saja dan berusaha memertahankan kehidupanku sambil bersyukur atas rahmat Tuhan atas hidup yang telah diberikan-_Nya _padaku?"

Aku terperangah. Semua yang ada di sini menurutku luar biasa. Aku jadi ingin mengubur diriku dalam-dalam. Aku diberi kesempatan Tuhan untuk hidup. Kenapa aku menyia-nyiakannya dengan mengonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang dan tenggelam dalam keterpurukan?

Seharusnya aku bersyukur dan mencoba untuk memerbaiki kehidupanku. Seharusnya aku tak sebodoh ini. Mereka yang divonis hampir mati saja masih bisa bersyukur dan tak lagi protes kepada Tuhan, kenapa aku selalu mengeluh saat _kemungkinan_ umurku bisa lebih panjang dibanding mereka?

Aku tahu aku sangat bodoh. Maka dari itu ayahku selalu membandingkanku dengan kakakku yang memang cerdas. Seharusnya aku tidak larut dalam kekecewaanku dan berusaha mencari kebahagiaan lain dengan cara positif. Bukannya tenggelam dalam dunia kelam seperti ini.

Semua ini menamparku keras-keras.

"Aku memutuskan untuk ikut rehabilitasi, Sakura."

-oOo-

"KAU BENAR-BENAR ANAK YANG TAK TAHU DIUNTUNG!"

Baru saja aku membuka pintu rumah, aku sudah disambut cengkraman kasar ayahku di kerah leherku. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Ia memandangku nyalang seakan mau mengulitiku hidup-hidup.

"SIALAN KAU! BRENGSEK! UNTUK APA AKU MEMBESARKANMU SUSAH PAYAH DAN BERAKHIR MENYEDIHKAN SEPERTI INI?!"

Umpatan-umpatan terus keluar dari mulutnya. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah perkataannya yang seolah kalau aku melakukan kesalahan, kalau aku tak sesuai harapannya, aku akan dibuang. Itu menyakitiku. Aku tahu, aku terlalu sensitif. Tapi itu sungguh-sungguh menyakitkan.

Ibuku berurai air mata dan terus menggumam: "Sudah, Fugaku, sudah. Jangan kasar terhadap anakmu sendiri." Ayahku yang sudah kalap akan susah dihentikan. Aku sendiri sudah sangat kecewa dengan perkataannya. Kemauanku untuk rehabilitasi seakan menguap. Aku jadi berpikir, rehabilitasi dan sembuh dari jenggutan narkoba pun sepertinya tak akan merubah apa-apa.

Ayah melemparkan tubuhku hingga menabrak dinding. Nyeri langsung menghampiri tubuhku yang terantuk dengan keras. Air mataku meleleh. Jadi, seperti apa Tuhan mengatur jalan hidupku? Baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Sakura membawaku bertemu orang-orang yang menginspirasiku, aku memilih untuk _sembuh _dan hidup secara bahagia—melepaskan amarah dan kekecewaan.

Namun, _sambutan _ayahku membuatku semakin marah lagi, semakin kecewa. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Mungkin memang benar, lebih baik aku mengakhiri hidupku.

Amarah ayah mereda karena darah tingginya yang kumat. Ibuku menyuruhku pergi sebelum diamuk ayah lagi. Aku mengangguk dan masuk pintu kamar. Kukunci hingga tak ada yang bisa masuk dan melewatkan makan malam. Disaat-saat seperti ini, aku membutuhkan sosok kakakku. Tapi dia sudah kembali ke luar negeri setelah memergoki jarum suntik kemarin.

-oOo-

Di sekolah, aku terus merasa kosong. Aku seperti robot yang tak bisa bergerak. Aku terus terdiam. Menahan sakit akibat tubuhku yang terus bergetar karena minta _penawar. _

Meski aku kecewa terhadap orangtuaku dan bimbang untuk rehabilitasi atau tidak, aku berusaha berhenti memakai narkoba. Karena jika aku berusaha untuk tidak berhenti, aku merasa Sakura akan kecewa terhadapku dan akan menjauhiku. Aku tak rela hal itu terjadi. Aku tak ingin ia pergi dariku, aku ingin ia disampingku, selamanya.

Sentuhannya membuatku nyaman. Ia seakan-akan rumahku yang memberiku kehangatan hanya dengan senyumannya. Ia menyemangatiku dan membuatku membuka mata pada dunia bahwa aku harus bersyukur. Dia seperti karunia Tuhan yang memang sengaja diberikan untukku.

Sejauh ini, aku sudah bisa menahannya selama tiga hari. Aku belum pernah bertemu ayahku lagi setelah insiden itu karena beliau harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena tekanan darahnya naik. Dan aksiku ini tentu saja mendapat protes besar dari tubuhku sendiri.

Sejak pagi, tubuhku tak berhenti bergetar. Rasanya panas dingin dan aku tak berhenti berkeringat. Semua sel-sel tubuhku terasa sakit. Fokusku buyar. Aku tak kuat lagi menahannya. Namun, aku tak boleh gampang menyerah. Sia-sia saja tiga hari ini jika aku tak bisa meneruskannya. Tapi, tubuhku terasa disiksa.

Aku benar-benar tak kuat lagi.

Sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Aku buru-buru berjalan keluar menuju kamar mandi seakan aku tak pernah kapok setelah ketahuan oleh Kakashi-_sensei _kemarin. Maafkan aku _Sensei, _tapi tubuhku benar-benar kesakitan.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun?"_

Sial! Aku malah bertemu dengan Sakura. Ia memandangku khawatir karena tubuhku kesakitan. Tapi maaf saja aku harus buru-buru. Aku tahu, mungkin ia akan kecewa padaku. Sial! Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Maaf, aku buru-buru."

Dia mengernyit mendengar suaraku yang bergetar. Masa bodoh. Aku harus segera _menenangkan _tubuhku.

Setelah sampai di kamar mandi, aku mengeluarkan botol berisi cairan dan suntikan yang selalu ada di tasku. Aku buru-buru menginjeksikannya sesuai dosis yang kubutuhkan.

"Astaga, Sasuke!"

Sakura datang dan langsung merebut suntikan dan botol kecil itu. Aku menggeram, "Kembalikan, Sakura."

"Tidak!"

Tubuhku sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi. Rasanya seperti ada jarum yang menusuk-nusuk tubuhku, serta palu godam yang menghantam kepalaku berkali-kali.

"Sakura, berikan itu padaku."

"Tidak, Sasuke!" Ia hampir membantik suntikannya agar pecah. "Aku bilang tidak!"

"Sakura, kumohon."

Aku membuang harga diriku agar aku bisa _menenangkan _tubuhku. Rasanya aku ingin pingsan saking sakitnya. Ia benar-benar membanting suntikan dan botol itu ke lantai hingga retak. Kemudian menginjaknya hingga hancur. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tubuhku panas dingin. Aku butuh _penawar. _

Sakura melangkah pergi entah kemana. Aku sudah memeluk lututku sendiri saking tak berdayanya. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menjalari tubuhku. Menghantarkan sensasi seperti disengat listrik pada tubuhku. Sangat sakit.

Ternyata Sakura yang menyiramkan air dingin yang diambilnya dari salah satu bilik toilet. Itu membuat tubuhku terasa sakit berkali-kali lipat. Aku tak bisa untuk tak berteriak kesakitan. Ia tak menghiraukanku dan terus menyiramiku dengan air dingin hingga tubuhku basah sepenuhnya.

Memang sangat sakit, tapi beberapa saat kemudian, efeknya mulai terasa. Rasa sakitnya sudah mulai berkurang meski tubuhku jadi kedinginan.

Sakura memelukku dan menangis. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahuku. Aku bisa melihat tubuhnya yang bergetar ketakutan. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Jangan, Sasuke-_kun…." _Ia mengelengkan kepalanya, membuatku sedikit geli. "Jangan mengonsumsi _itu _lagi. Kau bisa mati dengan cepat, aku tidak mau. Aku menyayangimu, aku menyukaimu. Aku tak mau kau meninggalkanku."

Hatiku terasa menghangat karena ucapannya. Kukecup puncak kepalanya dengan sayang. Sepertinya aku juga menyukai Sakura. Kulingkarkan lenganku pada tubuhnya meski nanti dia akan ikut basah. Keinginanku untuk rehabilitasi dan _sembuh _bangkit kembali.

Aku ingin memerbaiki semuanya sebelum terlambat. Aku tak peduli cemoohan orang asal ada Sakura yang menginginkanku. Aku tak peduli jika ayahku marah dan menuntutku menuruti keinginannya—aku akan berbicara agar ayahku mengerti keadaanku. Aku ingin bahagia. Aku ingin hidup dalam syukur atas karunia Tuhan. Aku tidak mau mengeluh lagi jika aku sendiri saja tak mau berkorban apa-apa.

Ya, aku harus bangkit.

-oOo-

Di suatu sore, di bukit yang ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau yang menggelitik kulit tubuh, aku berbaring bersama Sakura menatap senja yang membayang di ufuk barat. Cahaya ungu menjadi pemanis di horizon yang sedikit tertutup awan. Ini hari sebelum keberangkatanku besok untuk rehabilitasi.

"Sakura."

Aku memanggil namanya yang hanya disambut gumaman.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk menyapaku waktu _itu?_" Aku berdehem, wajahku terasa memanas. "Apa karena kau menyukaiku?"

Aku bisa melihat telinganya yang memerah karena ia mengalihkan pandang.

"Awalnya aku sudah tahu kau seorang _pemakai _dari ciri fisik." Ia mulai menjawab. "Kau tahu sendiri, kan, kalau aku sering sekali cerewet soal pemakaian NAPZA (Narkotika, Psikotropika, dan Zat Adiktif lainnya)? Itu karena aku peduli."

Aku tak mau berkomentar dahulu.

"Aku seperti melihat refleksi diriku sendiri saat dulu padan dirimu. Penyendiri, tak pedulian, tapi matamu berkata seolah-olah kau sedang kesakitan." Ia tersenyum sedih. "Dulu akupun sama. Aku menebak ini pasti masalah keluarga, kan? Karena kupikir, orang sepertimu bukan orang yang mudah terpengaruh pertemanan negatif karena kau sendiri seperti tak peduli untuk punya teman."

"Hn." Aku bergumam sebagai jawaban. Jadi ia menebak dan tebakannya benar.

"Aku juga kecewa karena orangtuaku sibuk. Aku anak tunggal. Mereka tak meluangkan waktu untukku. Bahkan saat ulangtahunku, mereka tak ada di rumah karena sibuk bekerja. Aku kecewa. Aku jadi penyendiri. Aku menyalahkan mereka. Mengeluh dan terus mengeluh. Aku tenggelam dalam kekecewaan. Saat itu aku memang dalam masa labil di sekolah menengah pertama, apalagi aku anak perempuan jadi lebih sensitif, hahahaha."

Aku tak tahu mau menanggapi seperti apa. Namun, kini aku tahu kenapa Sakura bisa seperti memahamiku.

"Aku sering membuat mereka marah, menjadi bermasalah di sekolah, prestasiku menurun. Aku tak punya teman. Aku benar-benar jadi gadis penyendiri. Sampai suatu ketika, aku membaca sebuah novel yang mengungkapkan kemiskinan di Afrika. Di sana bahkan ada orangtua yang mengorbankan tubuhnya dimakan anaknya sendiri agar anak-anaknya tak kelaparan."

Aku mengangkat alis tertarik.

"Aku jadi berpikir, benarkah ada orangtua yang menyayangi anaknya hingga sperti itu? Orangtuaku saja tak peduli padaku." Ia kembali tersenyum dan menatapku. "Dan perlahan-lahan aku mulai sadar. Pernahkah kau menyadari bahwa orangtua pasti _sangat _menyayangi anaknya? Mereka bekerja banting tulang, mandi keringat agar anak-anaknya tak perlu hidup susah, agar anak-anaknya bisa membeli barang yang mereka inginkan."

Aku mulai mengerti. Orangtuaku banting tulang agar aku bisa makan enak, agar aku bisa membeli barang-barang yang kuinginkan (meski akhirnya kusia-siakan karena membeli barang tak berguna seperti obat-obatan terlarang), juga untuk menyekolahkanku di sekolah elit.

"Aku pernah mendengar sedikit keributan di suatu malam. Aku terbangun dan menemukan ibuku yang tengah mengecek buku-buku sekolahku dan membereskan meja belajarku yang berantakan. Aku terus pura-pura tidur. Aku ingat saat itu pukul dua belas malam dan ibuku masih memakai pakaian kerjanya. Kemudian, dia berjalan mendekatiku dan mengecup keningku sambil meggumam: "Ibu menyayangimu." Aku tak bisa berhenti menangis hingga pagi."

Sudut matanya berkaca-kaca. Aku mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Aku sadar betapa bodohnya aku. Tidak ada orangtua yang tak menyayangi darah dagingnya sendiri. Kebodohanku karena menganggap mereka tak menyayangiku. Ibaratnya, seorang preman pun tak mau anaknya jadi preman—ia ingin anaknya jadi guru atau pekerjaan yang lebih baik lagi. Maka dari itu, aku bersyukur di sadarkan dan mulai memerbaiki hubunganku dengan keluargaku."

Aku ikut tersenyum. Andai aku juga bisa seperti Sakura.

"Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengoar-koarkan pada teman-temanku untuk tidak memakai NAPZA karena itu berbahaya. Menyadarkan yang mengalami _broken home _bahwa hidup tak berakhir begitu saja dan berlari ke arah negatif seperti yang kuungkapkan sebelumnya—NAPZA. Aku membenci obat-obatan terlarang itu karena temanku ada yang meninggal gara-gara benda sialan itu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

Aku bisa melihat wajahnya memerah dengan bumbu cahaya jingga yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Cinta tak ada alasan. Aku menyukaimu dengan tulus tanpa tahu alasannya."

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

-oOo-

Keesokan harinya, aku berangkat menuju tempat rehabilitasi hanya diantar oleh ibuku karena ayahku masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Ibuku sudah bisa tersenyum, sepertinya ia memaafkanku dan mendukung keputusanku untuk ikut rehabilitasi korban narkoba.

Kakakku yang diberi kabar tampak tidak terkejut meski mendesah kecewa. Hatiku sedikit demi sedikit menghangat bukan hanya karena Sakura, tapi karena dukungan kakakku dan ucapannya yang mengatakan bahwa dia menyayangiku sampai kapanpun meski aku berbuat salah. Ibuku juga memelukku dengan penuh sayang sambil berbisik agar aku tak mengulanginya lagi.

Itu semua kujadikan kekuatanku. Masalah dengan ayahku bisa kupikirkan nanti. Yang penting adalah agar aku bebas dari jerat lingkaran hitam ini.

Pada awalnya memang terasa sulit. Tubuhku sering terkena efek sakaw karena tak lagi mengonsumsi obat-obatan itu. Tapi, para perawat dan teman-teman rehabilitasi yang menyemangati dan mengarahkanku untuk melakukan hal positif, aku bisa menghalau rasa sakit itu.

Sakura sering mengunjungiku sepulang sekolah. Kita bercanda tawa dengan teman-teman rehabilitasi yang lain. Dia bercerita bagaimana di sekolah, tugas apa yang membuatnya pusing, hingga teman-teman wanitanya yang terus membuatnya pusing karena berbicara soal kekasih mereka.

Pernah suatu ketika Sakura datang dengan berurai air mata. Yamato meninggal, begitu katanya. Aku juga tak bisa menahan kesedihanku, tapi itu takdir Tuhan. Semoga Yamato tenang di sisi-_Nya. _

Sedikit demi sedikit, aku mulai mengerti arti hidup. Hidup itu indah jika kita bermanfaat bagi orang lain, itu yang diajarkan oleh Sakura suatu ketika. Ia memang melakukannya dengan mensehati teman-temannya yang terjebak di dunia yang sama sepertiku dahulu meski caranya kadang sedikit kasar.

Aku mulai menata kembali hidupku. Aku berpikir bagaimana caranya agar ayahku mengerti. Aku memupuk cita-citaku agar aku punya tujuan hidup. Aku tak mau berlarut-larut dalam kekecewaan.

"Wah, Sasuke-_kun, _kau tambah keren."

Sakura bertopang dagu di meja menatapku yang tengah menyelesaikan kerajinan untuk tugas dari perawat rehabilitasi. Aku melirik ke arahnya dan menyeringai.

"Kau jadi tambah suka, kan?"

Wajahnya langsung memerah, sangat merah. Ia mengalihkan pandang. "A-apa, sih?!"

Dan aku tak bisa menahan sunggingan bibirku.

-oOo-

Tak kusangka sudah dua bulan rehabilitasi yang kujalani. Hari kebebasanku sudah di depan mata. Ibuku, Kakakku, dan Sakura sudah menungguku memebereskan barang-barangku. Sedikit sedih karena aku harus meninggalkan tempat yang sudah biasa kutinggali. Tapi, tak ada yang lebih kunantikan selain ini. Aku bebas.

Saat aku keluar, Ibuku langsung memelukku dan menangis terharu. Kakakku yang sengaja pulang untuk menjemputku menepuk bahuku dan berkata bahwa aku hebat karena aku mau lepas dari belenggu lingkaran _setan. _Sakura hanya tersenyum dengan tatapan memuji.

Aku tak bisa berhenti berdebar-debar sampai di rumah. Sakura menggenggam tanganku erat dan berujar bahwa tak apa-apa. Aku memang menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura. Dan dia mengerti.

Saat aku membuka pintu, ayahku membaca koran dengan angkuh di sofa. Menghiraukan kedatanganku setelah sekian lama. Awalnya aku merasa sedih karena diacuhkan. Tapi itu tak akan membuatku gentar. Aku langsung bersujud di kakinya.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah."

Beliau masih tak memedulikanku. Aku pun bersikeras dan tak mau beranjak dari sana.

"Maafkan aku, anakmu yang bodoh ini. Maafkan aku."

Ibuku kembali menangis. Aku tak mau menggerakkan tubuhku. Semuanya terdiam hingga beberapa saat. Suara Sakura memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara kami.

"Maafkanlah dia, Paman. Semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan dan Sasuke-_kun _sudah menyadari kesalahannya. Ia hanya tersesat karena tak punya tuntunan dan kecewa. Maafkanlah dia."

Disusul oleh kakakku.

"Maafkan Sasuke, Ayah. Itu hanya manifestasi karena kau menyuruhnya untuk sepadan denganku, melarangnya ini-itu, sedangkan kau sendiri tak meluangkan waktu untuk mengertinya. Jelas-jelas setiap manusia memiliki dasar kemampuan yang berbeda. Maafkanlah dia."

Ibuku pun sama.

"Maafkan dia, Fugaku."

Kami semua tegang menunggu keputusan Ayahku. Apa dia memaafkanku atau malah menendangku nantinya. Aku tak bisa berhenti berdebar-debar. Kemudian, aku berjengit saat Ayahku memelukku dan menangis. Air matanya menetes di kemejaku.

"Maafkanlah Ayah, Nak. Ayah selalu menuntutmu, maafkan Ayah yang kejam ini." Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tolong jangan kecewakan Ayah lagi, ya? Sejujurnya, Ayah takut jika kau pergi meninggalkan Ayah karena obat-obatan itu."

Aku benar-benar tak bisa membendung air mataku lagi.

-oOo-

Kehidupanku berangsur-angsur membaik. Keluargaku menjadi lebih hangat meski kadang masih sedikit kaku. Aku bisa memahaminya. Pendidikan formalku juga kembali lancar meski aku harus mengulang kelas saat di SMA dan sudah bisa masuk universitas. Aku masuk jurusan kedokteran, Sakura masuk jurusan psikologi.

Ditengah-tengah kesibukan kuliahku, aku sering mengadakan seminar dan perkumpulan untuk korban-korban obat-obatan terlarang sepertiku. Aku menyeritakan pengalamanku dan berharap dapat memotivasi orang lain. Sakura mendukungku, ia bahkan sering mengadakan penggalangan dana untuk korban AIDS yang kurang mampu.

Hidupku terasa lebih bahagia dan bermakna. Apalagi tanganku digenggam oleh sosok yang sangat berarti bagiku, Haruno Sakura. Dialah yang membuatku sadar, mendukungku untuk bangkit, dan memotivasiku untuk melakukan hal baik.

Senyumnya menghangatkan jiwaku dan mengusir lelah yang mendera. Aku mencintainya, sebagaimana ia mencintaiku dengan tulus sekalipun aku bukanlah orang yang baik. Mungkin aku bodoh karena dulu tak menyadarinya dan malah menganggapnya terlalu ikut campur terhadap hidupku. Tapi, kini aku bersyukur karena dia tak menyerah saat pengusiran tak langsung kulayangkan padanya.

Ia memandangku dengan tatapan berbinar seperti biasa setelah acara bakti sosial korban AIDS yang diadakan oleh perkumpulan yang kami bangun khusus untuk para korban AIDS dan korban NAPZA. Aku pernah bertanya, kenapa ia sangat peduli pada korban AIDS? Kenapa tidak korban kanker misalnya?

"Kisah mereka banyak menginspirasiku, Sasuke-_kun." _Ia menjawab. "Kisah mereka yang membuatku untuk mensyukuri hidup. Misalnya yang terjangkit karena _sex _bebas, bagaimana mereka menyadari kesalahan yang mereka perbuat dan berusaha bangkit, itu yang harus diapresiasi. Apalagi penyakit AIDS belum ditemukan obat penawar _pastinya._"

Aku menjawab mengangguk takzim.

Aku merasa, ialah sosok yang pas, sosok yang ditakdirkan Tuhan untukku. Maka, saat acara itu selesai, aku menyodorkan kotak beludru ke hadapannya.

"Mau menikah denganku saat lulus nanti?"

Ia memelukku dan menangis terharu. Sakura memukul-mukul dadaku dengan gemas.

"Bodoh! Kau saja tak pernah menjadikanku kekasihmu dan sudah melamarku?" Ia masih memukul-mukulku dengan gemas. "Kaupikir berapa lama kau menggantungkan perasaanku, hah?!"

Aku hanya tertawa. Tidak sabar menunggu acara kelulusan datang dan memboyongmu menjadi Nyonya Uchiha selanjutnya.

.

.

_Dos Duiternis tot Licth—habis gelap terbitlah terang. Semua orang pernah ada dalam masa terburuk hidupnya, tapi teruslah bangkit dengan membawa harapan bahwa hari esok akan cerah. _

_._

_._

_**END**_

_***) Narkotika yang digunakan Sasuke memang sengaja tak saya sebutkan. Saya sedikit lupa soalnya dan gak mau menyampaikan informasinya yang kurang valid. Well, di internet (bahkan Wikipedia sekalipun) itu kurang 'benar' sedangkan buku saya hilang. Maaf ya.**_

_****) Air dingin bisa menghilangkan efek sakaw by the way. Sakaw itu kayak saat dimana pemakai merasa tubuhnya remuk redam gara-gara tubuhnya berontak minta 'penawar' #halah. Saya uhuk, maaf, bukan pemakai, belum pernah mengalaminya jadi maaf kalo salah deskripnya saat sakaw.**_

_*****) Obat AIDS disadur-sadur sudah ditemukan oleh AS tapi masih dirahasiakan karena belum layak uji coba. Makanya dibilang belum di 'temukan'**_

_******) Oh ya, yang Sasuke konsumsi emang acak. Kadangdalam bentuk obat, kadang 'cairan'. Kalo kepepet dia pake obat karena simpel dan lebih murah daripada yang pake cairan. Soalnya Sasuke itu suntikannya dia pake eklusif buat dia aja dan sekali buang :") Cairan macam begitu langsung kerasa efeknya, katanya.**_

_**Akhirnya ini selesai diwaktu-waktu kritis macam begini :')**_Hal

_**Judulnya gak nyambung banget ama cerita? Duh maaf saya gak tahu mau kasih judul apa. Udah stuck banget, huhuhu :")**_

_**Maaf karena plotnya rush banget, OOC sangat, dan banyak salah terutama typo. Maaf banget :")**_

_**Ini Sasuke-centric banget, ya? Duh, maaf. Saya hanya berharap ini gak kediskualifikasi :") Kalo kediskualifikasi ya… sudah, semoga bisa bermanfaat :")**_

_**Oneshot terpanjang saya demi apa :")**_

_**Kisah nyata beberapa orang yang di-mix jadi satu, semoga dapat menginspirasi meski 70% ini fiksi :')**_

_**Semoga bisa diambil hikmahnya dan bermanfaat bagi kita semua. Maaf kayaknya saya lagi holy banget :")**_

_**Happy SasuSaku month, Savers! Mohon maaf lahir batin juga pumping masih lebaran.**_

_**Wanna gimme feedback? :')**_

_**Salam sayang,**_

_**-Hydrilla :)**_


End file.
